Take It How You Want It
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Takes place after the Season Finale. This story is going to focus a lot Summer and one of the characters from the past.
1. Blown Away

**Take It How You Want It**

**An idea I had, I thought it would be interesting so here it is. Takes place after the Season Finale. This story is going to focus a lot on Seth, Summer, Taylor, Ryan, and the return of a some old characters. This is pretty much how everyone deals with Marissa's death. **

Part One: Blown Away

Seth rolled over, and used his free hand to grope for the vibrating phone on his nightstand. Keeping his other arm tightly locked around the sleeping girl, who had finally stopped crying. He flipped open the phone, and rolled his head away in an attempt to keep her from waking.

"ello?" he mumbled.

"Is it true?" The voice asked.  
"Wha?" he mumbled again.  
"Seth…" the voice uttered, trying hard to keep there emotions in line.  
"Is she really dead?" At this point Seth had become conscious.   
"Alex...is that you?"  
"Please tell me it's not true."   
"I'm sorry. Look do you want to talk or something?" There was silence on the end; Seth could distinctly hear heavy breathing.   
"Alex are you okay? Come on talk to me." At this point he was still whispering. After a few minutes of silence, he heard a click. Closing his phone and placing it back on his nightstand, he wrapped his other arm around Summer.

It had been hours ago when they found out. He and Summer had been sitting inside the box, talking about the future. When he went downstairs to get a bottle of water he remembered hearing the phone ring, and seeing both his parents run out the door not telling him what was wrong or what was going on. He returned to his room, and saw Summer sitting on his bed. Tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" He had asked her.  
"There's been an accident." She uttered, looking down.   
"What do you mean?" Seth questioned.  
"Ryan, Marissa…I…" Summer's tears began to flow more freely.

"Summer what happened?" Seth knelt in front of her, and held both her hands.  
"Marissa's dead." In that second when the words left her mouth, she began to cry even harder.  
"No…that can't be we just saw her…wait what about Ryan?" Summer didn't answer, and Seth thought that both Ryan and Marissa were gone. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could, he put his arms around Summer and held her letting her tears soak through his shirt.

When sunshine started spilling into his room, he crept out of bed quietly and kissed Summer on the cheek, before heading downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he called Taylor.  
"Seth, is she okay?" Taylor hadn't said good morning, or even hello, she just got right to the point.  
"Summer or Marissa?" He questioned.  
"Summer, I know about Marissa. It seems almost everyone knows."  
"She cried a lot, I don't know what to do."  
"Get her comfort food, and try to make her feel better."  
"Well Taylor, that's not going to be easy seeing as how her best friend died."  
"Seth, she needs you more than ever right now." Her voice was firm.   
"Okay, what kind of comfort food?" he asked defeated.   
"Anything, anything you would eat, anything that makes you feel good. Listen I'll think of something okay? I'll call you back later."  
"Yeah okay, thanks." Seth said shutting his phone and placing it in his pocket.

He heard the door unlock, and ran to see who had come home. His dad walked in, looking distraught, and tired.  
"Dad, what's going on?" Seth asked following his father into the kitchen.  
"I take it you already know about Marissa?"  
"Yeah, what about Ryan though?"  
"Ryan is…fine, he escaped the accident with few injuries."  
"Do they know what happened?"  
"Ryan's not talking, he hasn't said much at all. But I got a call from the police department this morning saying that a girl had confessed about who was at fault." Sandy stated, pulling a coffee cup out of the cupboard.  
"Where's mom?"  
"She's comforting Julie." His dad's phone began to ring and he excused himself from the kitchen and walked into his office closing the door.

Seth returned the kitchen and starting putting things in the oven, and putting a tray together of comfort food. He walked into his room, carrying a heaping tray and put it on his chair, pushing it towards the bed. He lifted Summer up, and sat with his body to the headboard holding her close to him. After a few minutes she began to stir.

"Hi" He said looking at her, attempting a smile.  
Summer closed her eyes, trying to forget the news she had received the night before.

"You should eat, I got you a lot of good food." He gestured to the chair.  
Summer sat up, with her back against the headboard leaning her head on Seth's arm.

"Did it really happen?" She asked, looking him in the eye.  
"I didn't know what you liked so I got you a lot of stuff. Ice cream, bagel bites, candy, cookies, there's a sample of everything in my pantry on that tray."

Neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity.

"I need to go home." Summer said pulling herself out of his bed, and he didn't stop her.

**Review? **


	2. Speechless

**Take It How You Want It **

**I want to do a lot with this story, and like delve into everything. So I just hope you all know, what happens when I write happens. There's your warning. I don't own the OC. Tell me what you think, i hope you all enjoy. and please review thats the only way i can get feedback!**

Part Two: Speechless

Alex took another drink from the bottle, and set it down beside her. She lay sprawled on her back, the tv was on mute and she watched the images flicker. She had moved back to Newport two days ago, and had hoped to see Marissa. She knew Marissa loved Ryan, but that hadn't stopped her from falling for her.

And now she was dead and gone, nothing but a ghost to her, nothing but a long ago memory. She took another drink and hurled the bottle across the room, blocking out the sounds of shattering glass. Alex's roommate walked into the room, where she was laying and looked at her.  
"You smell like vomit." She said looking at her in disgust.  
Alex hadn't bothered to answer; however she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After she didn't reek of alcohol and self pity, she put on the cleanest clothes she could find and went to the Bait Shop. She walked around aimlessly, stopping in front of the stage and looked at the wood planks. Remember when she and Marissa had held hands during Rachel's performance.

Feeling herself get emotional she left the Bait shop and walked to the beach. It was packed during this time of day, and she stood out like a sore thumb. Out of everyone there she was the only one wearing jeans. After awhile she got sick of people looking at her so she walked to the pier and sat on the bench near the Bait shop.

"Hi" A voice said from behind, Alex didn't bother to respond but the person whom the voice belonged to took a seat next to her. She turned and saw that it was Summer. She noticed Summer's face and knew that she was going through a lot more.  
"I never thought I'd see you here again." Summer said looking at the water.  
"I never thought I'd come back."  
"Why did you?" Summer's question threw her off.  
"I wanted to see her again." Alex whispered more to herself than to Summer.  
They both sat quietly, listening to the sounds of people going about there business.  
"You really loved her didn't you?" Summer asked breaking the silence. Alex nodded, her eyes closed.  
"I don't know why, I mean after everything that happened I still can't get her picture out of my mind."  
"Anyone could get addicted to her, despite all her problems." Summer offered. The silence between wasn't uncomfortable, they knew they needed each other, just not how much.

**Please review, its the only way i can get feedback.** **the more reviews the quicker i update!**


	3. Tonight

**Take It How You Want It **

Hopefully you all still like this story, I know how its going to end, and depending on the feedback there might be a sequel but i dont know this story doens't seem to be generating much reviews/any feedback...so i dont know if you guys want me to continue it or not...anyways feedback/reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED.

Part Three: Tonight

Summer walked into the house that used to house her best friend and almost sister. She walked into her room and looked at the picture from graduation she had printed off almost instantly. Marissa's smile was forever encased in the little 4x6 frame. What amazed her was how so much could happen in such a few short hours.

She took her phone out of her bag, and looked at the number of missed calls. Of the eight there were five messages. There were two from Taylor, one from Seth, one from Luke, and one from a blocked number. She pressed play and sat on her bed listening to the messages.

"Hey Summer, its Taylor. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall or go do something. Anyways call me back." Summer disregarded the message and pressed next, skipping the next one from Taylor as well.

"Hi, I'm just seeing if you're okay. So call me back." Summer pressed next again, she knew Seth meant well but it was obvious she wasn't okay.

"Summer, its Luke. I just heard about Marissa….I'm going to be in Newport in a few hours, we should meet up tonight. Call me." Once again Summer pressed next; however this time she made a mental note to call Luke back.

The next message began but she didn't hear anything, it was just breathing. Then she heard a click, and thought she had either been pranked or someone had dialed the wrong number. She didn't think much of it.

She called Luke back and they made plans to meet at the Bait shop later that night. After she hung-up with Luke, she tried to take a nap and forget about everything else.

When Ryan had returned home, Seth gave him a few hours to himself and then proceeded to question him.  
"Ryan, come on are you okay?" Ryan gave no response.  
"Are you going to say anything?" Again he gave no response.  
"Ryan, please tell me what happened." Ryan didn't even look at him.  
"Do you want to play some play station?" Seth asked, hoping he could help make Ryan feel better. Ryan lay down on his bed and rolled over looking away from Seth.

At around 8 that night, Summer waited by the entrance of the Bait shop for Luke. He arrived within minutes and hugged her. They made their way inside and sat in one of the few open booths. Neither knew how to start the conversation, because Marissa had been a big part of both their lives. Summer spotted Alex near the bar and excused herself to go say hello.  
"Hey" She said as she walked up to Alex.  
"You want one?" She asked handing Summer a beer.  
"Yeah, actually can I get another one for my friend? You should come join us." Summer said gesturing to where Luke was sitting.  
Summer introduced Luke to Alex and then handed him his beer and he accepted gratefully. The three of them fell into easy conversation, avoiding the topic of Marissa. Absentmindedly Summer had begun to peel the label off her empty bottle.  
"Do you want another?" Alex asked glancing at the small mess on the table.  
"Um yeah, sure." Summer responded distractedly.  
"Here, I'll go get it." Luke offered, getting up.  
"No, I'll get it you two sit, talk." Summer insisted getting up and pushing Luke back into his seat.

At around eight thirty, Seth called Taylor.  
"Do you know where Summer is?" he asked.  
"Isn't she with you?"  
"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. You haven't heard from her?"  
"She didn't call me back, should we go look for her?"  
"Yeah, where should we start?"  
"Maybe the Bait shop? I'll see you there in ten minutes?" Taylor offered.  
"Okay." He quickly responded, closing his phone and heading towards the car.

Seth greeted Taylor at the entrance and together they made their way inside. They spotted Summer almost instantly; she was carrying three beers and making her way to a table.  
"Summer, wait!" Seth yelled over the music. She stopped a couple inches from the table. Luke and Alex both turned their attention towards Seth.  
"Summer, what are you doing?" Taylor asked.  
"Getting beer." Summer responded dryly. Seth stood near Summer and didn't say a word.  
"We should get you home." Taylor said, taking a few steps towards her.  
"Why?"  
"Maybe you've had enough."  
"I know my limits." Summer countered back.  
"I'm just trying to help you Summer."  
"Well don't, your not my best friend."  
"I never said I was." Taylor stated, hurt by what Summer had said.  
"Summer, she's just trying to help." Seth offered, putting himself between the two girls. Alex and Luke rose from their seats and stood next to Summer.  
"I never asked her to help me."  
"Summer, come on. Stop."  
"Stop what Seth? You have no idea what I'm going through. You have no idea what I'm feeling; you have no idea what its like to lose your best friend. You still have Ryan." Summer turned her attention to Alex and Luke, "let's get out of here." The three of them walked out, and headed towards the beach while Seth and Taylor stood surprised at what had just happened.

Summer marched ahead of Luke and Alex still holding the three beers. Alex ran up and put her hand on Summer's shoulder, trying to stop her.  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked when Summer had slowed her pace.  
She didn't bother to answer, but kept walking. When she arrived at the beach she took a seat on the sand and opened her beer. Chugging half of it in one breath.  
"Should we be stopping her?" Luke asked watching Summer.  
"I think she needs this." Alex said taking a seat next to her and taking the cap off her beer and following Summer's lead.

Summer was the drunkest out of the three, after her second beer, she had begun to get tipsy. "Guys, it's really hot." She said fanning herself with her hand.  
"Well we are in California." Luke offered suppressing a grin.  
"I need to cool down." Summer stated, standing up. Once she regained her balance, she ran towards the water and jumped in. Alex and Luke watched as Summer got knocked down by a wave.

After a few seconds they noticed she still had not stood back up, fearing the worse Alex jumped up and headed straight for the water, not bothering to take her shoes off. Luke was seconds behind her. Within minutes, Alex and Luke had found Summer, one of her arms around each of them. They dropped her gently on the sand, and tried to wake her up.Alex knelt in the sand and racked her brain for a way to get Summer back up.  
"Summer, summer can you hear me?" Alex asked softly. Luke knelt on the other side of her, and felt for a pulse. "She has a beat; I think she'll be okay."  
"What should we do?" Alex questioned glancing at Summer's drenched body.  
"We should get her someplace safe."  
"My apartments a couple blocks from here, do you think we can make it?"  
"Yeah." Luke said standing up and offering a hand to Alex. He scooped Summer into his arms, and followed Alex back to her apartment.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Alex asked as they walked along the quite California night.  
"Yeah, I'm staying with my mom."  
"Well you're free to crash here if you want." Alex said opening the door.

They opened the foldout couch and put Summer in the middle. Luke offered to stay with Summer while Alex got cleaned up. When Alex came out of the bathroom, Luke was asleep and Summer was staring at her.  
"Hey you're up." Alex said walking over to the couch.  
"Yeah, um do you have a change of clothes or something I can wear?" Summer asked, "my clothes are wet."  
"Yeah hold on." Alex returned within seconds and threw Summer an oversized white shirt. Alex offered Summer a hand and helped her get up.  
"The bathroom's down the hall."  
"Okay, thanks."

When Summer returned, Alex was sitting next to a sleeping Luke who was snoring very loudly. Summer started to giggle as she realized there would be no way she could fall asleep next to him. Alex realized what she was giggling at and told her to follow her to her room.  
"Here you can sleep in my bed, I'm sure it's quieter than out there." Alex said.  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Summer asked.  
"I can sleep out there."  
"No just sleep in here, I mean if you want to. I share a bed with Marissa all the time…well I used to anyway." Summer said getting quite. Alex's eyes started to glaze as she remembered Marissa. Summer got into the bed and patted the area next to her. Reluctantly Alex got in next to her. Both girls turned to face each other in the middle.

"We should hold a memorial for her." Summer whispered, looking at Alex.  
"Yeah, I think she'd like that. I can only think of one place where we should have it."  
"The beach." Both girls said in unison.  
"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"How come you didn't ask why your clothes were wet?"  
"Oh, because I know you guys took me out of the water."  
"how did you know that?"  
"Because the last thing I remember was jumping into the water, and then I heard you saying my name but I didn't say anything."  
"Why?"  
"Because then I probably would have had to walk here, instead of being carried. You were really worried huh?" Summer asked with a hint of humor in her voice.  
"Yeah."  
"Now it's my turn to ask why." Summer giggled.  
"I don't know, I guess I just was…" Alex trailed off, while Summer closed her eyes listening to the sound of Alex's breaths.

After a few beats of silence Summer started whispering to Alex.  
"tell me about Jodie." She began.  
"How do you know about her?" Alex asked amazed that Summer even knew the girls name.  
"When you and Marissa were together she mentioned her name, and I never found out."  
"What else do you know about me?"  
"that you worked at the Bait shop, and that you and Marissa had something special."  
Alex didn't know how to respond, flashes of Marissa danced before her eyes, tempting her to give into her emotions.

**What'd you think? I hope you all liked it! Please reviewww i wanna know what everyone thought of this.**


	4. All This Time

**Take It How You Want It **

I don't own the OC, anyways thanks for the reviews. So this chapter turned out a little how should I say 'interesting'. I hope you all like it and aren't too angry at me. Please review!

Part Four: All This Time

When Alex awoke that morning, she felt a leg tangled in her own. Glancing to her left, she saw a mess of dark hair. She lay awhile watching the other girl sleep, feeling something flutter in her stomach. '_No, this can't mean anything she's Marissa's best friend, she's dating Seth. No, get a hold of yourself.' _Alex thought to herself. The girl to her left started to twitch, and her eyes opened a flicker.

"Hey" Summer mumbled looking at Alex and closing her eyes.  
"Hi" Alex breathed out, unable to think clearly.  
"What are your plans for today." She asked mumbling again, her mouth in the pillow.  
"I'm not sure yet why?" Keep talking, Alex told herself.  
"We should do something."  
"Like what?" The thought of spending time with Summer enthralled her.  
"I don't know something fun, go shopping or yeah I don't know."  
"Sure, I mean yeah."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan." Summer yawned.  
"Wait what about Seth?"  
"What about him?" At the mention of his name, Summer's eyes opened and bore into Alex's.  
"Don't you need to spend time with him or something since you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Summer was silent awhile, then she took a deep breath and pulled her hand out from under her head, pulling it in front of Alex.  
"Pinky swear, you won't tell anyone?" Summer asked extending her pinky.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." Alex responded, hooking Summer's pinky. The touch of their skin gave Alex another flutter.  
"Cohen and me I don't know. I mean I love him….but lately I just feel like everything we've been through…I just don't know anymore. What if there's something else out there someone else out there? It's weird because a little while ago I could have sworn I would do anything for him, but now it's just kind of…" Summer's voice broke off; she sniffled but kept her composure.  
Alex bit her lip, to keep from saying anything. This girl made her feel something she thought she wouldn't be able to feel anymore.

Summer's eyes continued to bore into Alex's, finally breaking contact after awhile. It was then that Summer realized her leg was tangled around Alex's.  
"Sorry about that, I move around when I sleep unless someone's like holding me down." She said pulling her leg away.  
"It's cool, so what'd you wanna do today?"  
"I kind of want to go to the mall; I just want to relax and forget everything."  
"Sounds like a plan." Alex said getting out of bed and stretching.

Instead of going home Summer borrowed some of Alex's clothes, after an hour both of the girls were ready for the day ahead. Luke decided to spend the day with Ryan, and try to help him through the tough time he assumed Ryan was going through.

"So where to?" Alex asked turning the ignition to start the car.  
"Anywhere, someplace fun preferably." Summer responded playing with the knobs on the stereo. Summer watched the scenery from her window, humming along to the radio. After 20 minutes, Alex finally pulled into a parking spot. Summer got out of the car and ran to Alex's side of the vehicle dragging the blonde girl out of the car.  
"I can't believe you chose this place!" She screamed excitement filling her voice.  
"You said you wanted to go somewhere fun, what's more fun then this?" Alex asked gesturing to her surroundings. Summer hooked her arm through Alex's and dragged her along; it was like she was a little kid again.

After a few hours both girls returned to the car, their arms still hooked together. A big smile on both their faces,  
"That was so much fun." Summer said her smiling getting larger. Alex didn't respond, she just laughed.  
"So what're we doing now?" Summer asked buckling her seatbelt.  
"Uhhh whatever you want I guess."  
"You're not sick of me yet?" Her voice full of playfulness.  
Alex laughed before responding, "Not yet."  
"Good, what do you want to do now?"  
"We could just hangout and talk. I mean if you wanted to that is." Alex added quickly, unsure if that would cross the line.  
"That sounds great." Summer said surprising Alex.

The car ride back to Alex's apartment was silent. Thoughts were bouncing around in Summer's head, _'I really like spending time with her…we're so comfortable around each other. Like we've known each other for a long time.' _Alex pulled into her designated spot and Summer broke out of her daze. They headed back into the apartment arm in arm, laughing all the way.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked looking into the fridge.  
"Yeah, starved."  
"Umm well I have beer, and beer, oh and a cupcake. Let's order some takeout."  
"Sure sounds good." Summer said, watching Alex dial a number and order something.  
"Okay well the food will be here in a little bit, I'm gonna just wash these dishes before they rust through."  
"Alrighty." Summer replied getting up and leaning against the countertop watching Alex wash dishes. _'I never knew Summer was this pretty…' _Alex thought to herself.

When the dishes were done, the food arrived. Summer had her own carton and was stabbing at things with a fork. Alex laughed to herself watching Summer attempt to stab an egg roll. They sat Indian style across from each other trading cartons every now and then. After finishing most of the food, Alex stretched out on the couch while Summer dug through the fridge. She walked over and took half a bite of a cupcake, smacking her lips.  
"This is so good." She exclaimed showing Alex the remains of the bite in her mouth. "Here open." She continued holding the cupcake out to Alex for a bite.

Summer knew that she should be feeling sad about the loss of her best friend, and for the way she was feeling towards her boyfriend; however all she could feel in the moments spent with Alex were happiness. The weird thing was she hadn't known Alex very long, truth be told they had only really started being friends when she saw her again near the Bait shop.

She looked over at the blonde girl watching the movie on TV, surprised that she enjoyed spending time with her and didn't want it to stop. Alex could feel Summer's eyes on her, but she pretended to be oblivious to it.

**Review?**


	5. Let You Go

**Take It How You Want It  **

This is the current last installment for this story. I guess depending on the feedback I might do a sequel or I could just write one! Anyways I hope you like it, and I hope you like the direction I took the story.

Part Five: Let You Go

Once again, Alex and Summer found themselves sharing a bed. At first, it had struck Alex as odd, seeing as how Summer didn't want to go home, or to the Cohen's but at the same time, it gave her goose bumps because it had to mean something. What other explanation was there for why Summer would stay at her apartment? Alex wasn't complaining though, because for the first time since her and Marissa's breakup, and Marissa's death she felt happiness. She never thought she would be able to feel like this again.

Alex watched Summer sleep, and closed her eyes almost instantly when Summer's fluttered open. Summer practically jumped out of bed, and ran towards the bathroom. Alex tore off after her, knocking on the door before entering. She saw Summer hovering over the porcelain bowl, head bent. Summer's entire body surged forward and Alex clenched her eyes shut as Summer threw up.

Forcing her eyes open, Alex stood behind Summer and held her hair for her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Trying to help and comfort the smaller girl. When Summer was finally finished, Alex retreated to the kitchen while Summer cleaned herself up.

_'I can't believe I just threw up in front of her.'_ Summer thought to herself, while she splashed cold water on her face. _'Her hands were so warm, so comforting… Get a hold of yourself Summer! You don't like her, your straight. You have a boyfriend…kind of…your not gay, you don't like girls like that….oh god do you?'_ Before Summer could finish her thoughts, Alex returned with a cup of tea.

"I thought this might make you feel better." Alex said handing Summer the steaming cup.  
"Thanks." She said gratefully, taking the warm cup into her hands. There fingers lightly brushed against each other's and they both felt something. Both pair of eyes centered on the cup, where they're hands had touched.  
"You should get back to bed." Alex offered not meeting Summer's gaze.  
"Yeah, probably." Summer stated walking back into the room, with Alex trailing behind her.

Both girls got back into bed, and stayed at opposite ends. Summer awoke within a few hours, and cautiously watched Alex sleep. Slowly she climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Alex awoke minutes after Summer's departure from the bed. She yawned slightly and went off in the direction of Summer.

Alex leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms, watching Summer look through the cupboards.  
"You know if you wanted pot that badly, you didn't have to go snooping around like a cat burglar." At the sound of her voice, Summer turned around, she looked Alex up and down and felt her breath get caught in her throat. She could feel the heat rising to her face.

Alex could feel her eyes travel up and down her body, and smirked.  
"So what're you looking for?" Alex asked, re-crossing her arms.  
"I was gonna make you some breakfast, since you helped me last night. Except you don't have anything, except for like beer."  
"Yeah sorry about that."  
"We'll then…let's go out. It's on me." Summer said smiling.  
"If you insist, but I must tell you I eat a lot." Alex grinned.  
"Well if you eat too much I'll just have to cut you off."

The girls went and had breakfast at the diner, and decided to do Marissa's memorial that night. They were having difficulty deciding on if they should invite Seth and Taylor. Luke was a for sure, Ryan was a for sure, but everyone else just seemed so out of place. No one else had known Marissa like they had.

When Summer opened her phone to call Luke, and Ryan she noticed she had missed a lot of calls. Mostly from Seth and Taylor. She disregarded all of them, and went about her business. She felt a little bad for blowing Seth and Taylor off, but she just didn't want to see them. For some odd reason they reminded her of what she lost.

That night Ryan, Luke, Summer, and Alex all sat around a bonfire. Alex didn't let herself cry, neither did Ryan or Luke, however she knew Summer was on the verge of tears. Just by looking at her, you could see how much Marissa had meant to her.  
"So…we should all say something…or share a memory about her." Alex said, breaking the silence.  
"I'll go first." Luke offered, glancing quickly around the small circle.  
"She was my first love….I didn't think we would be able to be friends again seeing as how many times I'd screwed up. But she gave me a chance, and I don't really know why." His voice broke.  
"She loved you Luke, that's why." Summer said starring into the fire, "She loved you too Chino. Well actually she loved all of you guys differently." She added quickly meeting Ryan's eyes.

After a few moments, Ryan stood brushing the sand from his pants.  
"I can't be here, I need…I need to go home." He said walking away.  
"Sorry, I should take him home." Luke stood, and began following Ryan. Only Summer and Alex remained by the fire.  
"She loved you too Summer." Alex said catching Summer's eyes which were full of tears. A lone tear trailed down her cheek, "She loved you more than you can imagine. I know she didn't show it, but you meant a lot to her." When the words had escaped Alex's mouth, there were trails of tears going down Summer's face. She wiped at them furiously trying to rid herself of the sadness.

Alex grabbed her hand to stop her, pulling it down. Her grip was firm, yet comforting. Slowly moving a little closer, Alex intertwined her and Summer's fingers together. There was something about Summer that made Alex forget about all the hurt and pain in her life. Summer gave Alex a sideways glance, and scooted over closer, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. She felt her body relax, and the tears subside. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment when they knew things would get better, but they knew that when they were together things would be different and that's all that mattered.

**THE END! I don't know why but I really like the way I ended it. Review cause I wanna know what you guys thought!**


End file.
